Forgotten Memories
by fluffy34
Summary: Summary: Ichigo shattered Masaya's soul during the final battle. Ichigo didn't know what to do so she burst into tears. Though, she is not the only one who feels devastated about Masaya. (This story explains the relationship with Deep Blue and Masaya also my version of the ending.) Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**FLUFFY! YOU BAD GIRL, YOU! YOU NEED TO FINISH CHANGE OF HEART! I need to stop thinking of ideas…..So. Just read. NO FLAMERS! ESPECIALLY ABOUT "OH ICHIGO SHOULD BE WITH KISSHU!" … My mood will change… I. Am. Just. Tired…**

_No! I won't go through with this! _

_Aniki. It's my decision. I'll be fine. Besides, I am the only one who can take care of your body once you sleep. Also it's my destiny to do so…_

_I can't! No… I won't! I will not waste your life for this! I know I am being selfish, but I care more about you than the entire planet! _

_Aniki… for our kind to continue living on, I have to do this and so do you. Once your soul leaves your body, mine will take its place and take care of it. My body will be buried and given a proper funeral. I will be buried on this dying planet they have to leave. I'm sorry but let's get started._

_Yamero! OTOTO!_

Two pairs of blue eyes snapped open, flooded with tears. _Sickening. I promised not to shed any tears but… _the teen thought. He wiped his eyes with his brown cloak covering his pale body. _That was thousands no millions of years ago, why am I still feeling remorse about him? It was his stupid decision to risk his life for mine! _The figure growled.

"I don't want to wake… if I do he will die… but if I don't then our race will die… Why does it have to be me?!" the teen alien shouted in the dimension he is residing in. He looked around at the disorientated green sky and the brown concrete crumbling pillars around him. His cloak sprawled out around him as he lay on a floating rock. He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly. The brown fabric slid off his flesh showing pale white skin. Even with his servants at his side, that's what they refer themselves as but the figure calls them helpers, he feels alone. No one knows what he is going through. He removed his hood. It is a silly thing but he has to wear it. His long raven locks flow free from their prison, the locks sprawled out on the ground like his cloak. He titled his head, causing some of the hair to fall off his shoulder.

For years he sat in this place, watching a never aging boy until… now in the present. Even that boy was outcast as a witch for never aging. But now in the year 2013 he lives in Tokyo and he fell in love. That is what he should have never done. It hurts more to say farewell, forever. Even that boy knew that and yet…

"Baka…. Baka, baka, baka", the figure repeated louder and louder, until he screamed it. He's alone. His helpers out doing an unnecessary mission. He sent them away just to be alone. He embraces it. But he hates the feeling so much.

He stood up, his cloak falling around him, stopping at his bare feet. He hates shoes. He loves feeling things below his feet, not the fabric of shoes. They feel… unnatural. He can't explain it. He sighed and slumped back down on the stone, not really in the mood to move. He lies back down on his back and closes his eyes, drifting back to sleep, trying not to think of him.

"We're back!" a voice yelled, his screeching voice echoed. The voice belonged to Kisshu, a sly Cyncloin with forest green hair held in low hanging pigtails in front of his pointed ears. His gold eyes always flashed with mischief and he always seemed to be energetic. He wore a loose brown belly shirt with black sleeves that showed off his pale stomach but slightly toned with muscles. His skin is not white like the cloaked figure but paler than a human's skin tone. His black shorts also hanged loosely on his hips, brown cloth hanged in front and behind him. The cloth is attached to his shorts. Fabric black tentacles floated behind him. There are two of them. On his arms are brown ribbons wrapped around his fore arms and stopped at his wrists and elbows.

"Don't be so rude, Kisshu", a deep voice instructed. Pai. His silver hair with a hint of purple is short except for the long locks being held with a grey ribbon on the left side of his pale face. His silver eyes are narrowed at his younger sibling. They weren't related by blood but adopted. Pai is clothed in a sleeveless grey shirt. His shirt and pants are connected by a purple see through fabric over his toned stomach. His pants are also grey like his shirt. They stopped at his ankles. He has the same purple fabric that is covering his stomach on his arms. Pai also has the black tentacles behind him, swaying. Pai is the serious one and doesn't show any emotion that much and is completely loyal to the cloaked boy.

"Yeah!" a high pitched voice mocked. Taruto, the smallest and youngest of the adopted trio. He has orange yellow eyes, which gleamed with youth and playfulness. Taruto has red brown hair held in high pigtails. He wears a red vest with a black ribbon tying the clothing at the top but the vest hangs loosely down the middle also showing his stomach. The vest also has a black collar that is around Taruto's neck. Taruto is wearing grey short shorts and has white wrappings around his forearms and calves. Kisshu glared at Taruto who snickered. The three of them looked around for their leader who was supposed to be sitting in his stone chair with a bored expression on his hidden face.

"Deep Blue-sama?" Pai looked around for the cloaked teen. Kisshu and Taruto look at each other and grin.

"PARTY TIME!" Kisshu shouts only to get a look from Pai. "You're no fun…" Kisshu crossed his arms and sighs.

The cloaked figure's eyes snap open and he lets out a long sigh. He sits up and waits for the trio to come and find him, he is still not in the mood to move. Their voices are coming closer and he can hear the shout of annoyance from Pai.

The bickering voices stop once they see the teen they were searching for on the ground with his knees hugged tightly against his chest. He has his hood down, which surprised the trio because Deep Blue never shows his face. His long raven hair fanned out behind him on the floating rock. His long elf ears twitched, indicating he knew they are there behind him.

"I see you three returned", he stood up, not bothering to turn around. "Was it a success?"

Kisshu laughed then smirked and crossed his pale arms. Compared to the trio, Deep Blue is the palest. His skin is a cream white. Deep Blue sighed.

"If you wanted us to leave you alone, you could've said so and not send us out on a stupid mission. 'Go play with the chimera animals' was a stupid mission", Kisshu snickered. Pai sighed and Taruto copied Kisshu.

"I see. I shall keep that in mind…" the raven haired replied. He almost turned to face them, and then he remembered his hood is down. He gathered up his black locks, tucked them into his hood and pulled the fabric over his eyes. Then he turned around.

He looked at the trio, taking in their every detail. Pai eyed his master back. Deep Blue stepped off the rock and began walking in the space, more like floating and walking at the same time. He walked past the trio, toward his chair he sits in. He sits down and rests one leg over the other. Pai still eyes him.

"Aren't you going to tell us why you wanted to be alone, Deep Blue-sama?" Pai as always, gets straight to the point. Deep Blue stiffens. Pai noticed.

"No… Later. Now is not the time and stay out of my business, Pai", the raven haired narrowed his pale blue eyes at the purple haired. Kisshu giggled.

"Can I go traumatize my kitten now? That tan bastard has to-"

Deep Blue stood up, startling Kisshu. "He is not a bastard, Baka Kisshu! He is my..." He caught himself. "Nothing… Do as you like…" he waved his hand, signaling that they are dismissed. Kisshu gulped, bowed and teleported. Pai and Taruto looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

Taruto pulled out a jelly fish like creature and grinned. "I am going to terrorize some humans! Bye!"

"I shall study some more about our enemy", Pai and Taruto teleported leaving the alien lord alone. He sighed and tried not to think about **him. **_Fuck. This will be another long day…_

XxXxX

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo Momomiya squealed as she ran toward a tall, tan teen boy with short raven black hair. He turned. He smiled at the red haired girl who jumped into his arms.

Masaya Aoyama is the top kendo player at Sakura Middle School and he is popular with the girls there but he has his eye on Ichigo, a cheery, clumsy and modest young girl. Masaya's chocolate brown eyes stared at Ichigo once she let go of the tan teen. Her brown eyes stared back at his. The tan teen started to mess with his shirt collar as Ichigo began to babble about some nonsense that happened in her homeroom.

Ichigo holds her short red hair in pigtails. The red locks wave around her face every time she moves her head. She has peach coloured skin which goes well with her red hair. Ichigo is wearing a grey shirt and a grey skirt uniform. Her shirt is long sleeved sailor shirt with small cuffs at the end of the sleeves. In front of her shirt is a large red bow tying the front together, holding it in place. She has white stocking going up past her knees.

Masaya is just wearing a white collared shirt with short sleeves and black dress pants. Nothing really detailed about his uniform.

"Then he was like 'shut up!' then she was like 'make me!' and the fight continued for an hour! Ugh. But finally I stopped it by slapping them both across the face and saying "Oh, my, god! You guys are both pretty! Now kiss or something!' and everyone started laughing like crazy!" Ichigo squealed. Masaya just chuckled. He didn't even catch half of what Ichigo just gossiped about.

"That sounds great, Ichigo-san. I wished I was there to see", Masaya smiled which made Ichigo's smile wider.

"Yeah! But you were doing important things at the time. It's not your fault", Ichigo patted the tan boy's back. Masaya chuckled again.

"Shall I walk you to work, Momomiya-san?" Masaya asked the red haired girl. Her cheeks reddened and her head slowly moved. She nodded.

"Hai", Ichigo replied, her eyes filled with delight. The two started walking together, away from the large grey building known as their school. Ichigo talked about her family members and how her father is over protective about boys. Her mother wants her to date. Masaya just listens. He loves Ichigo but not her constant babbling about every insignificant thing. Though some of the things she talks about are interesting.

"What about you, Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo asks.

Masaya snapped out of his daze. He turns his head toward the girl next to him. "What?"

"Your family? What's new with them? In fact, you never talk about them."

Masaya remained silent. His head down so his short bangs are covering his eyes. Ichigo stared at Masaya in confusion. Her face changed to an apologizing look. Masaya noticed Ichigo's stare and forced a sad smile.

"I never knew my parents. My Aniki told me that they died in an accident when I was one and he was six", Masaya explained. "He took care of me ever since until I was eleven. He died. A car hit him when he was protecting me."

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo mumbled. They both stopped walking. Before Masaya continued, he looked around. The two of them are in front of a pink café with red hearts all over it. A girl in a green waitress outfit is sweeping the stairs, getting ready to open the café. She wore large glasses over her dark blue eyes. Her long dark green hair is held in low two braids. She looked up and waved at the two.

"Ichigo-san! Aoyama-san! Welcome", the green girl greeted. Ichigo waved back.

"Aoyama-kun? What is your brother's name?" Ichigo turned to face him but the tan boy disappeared. "Nani? He left…"

"Ichigo! Ryou will be angry if you aren't in here!" another girl called besides the green girl.

"Hai!"

XXxXx

Masaya closed his house door and locked it. He is panting like he ran home. He wanted that conversation to end. The tan teen hated talking about his 'dead' brother. He tossed his school bag on the couch and sighed. He walked over to his small kitchen. Masaya lives in a small apartment. He works at the same café Ichigo works at but he gets a larger pay because he needs the money. And he works different days than she does.

Masaya grumbled as he went through his cabinets, searching for something to eat. He found a ramen cup. He sighed and closed the cabinet door. He stared at the cup, reading how to make it. As he was reading it, he heard something. A sound that he can't tell what it is. But he heard it before. That sound also means trouble is here.

He set the cup down; his cellphone rang. Masaya grabbed the phone and put it to his ear.

"Moshi-Moshi?" he knew who it is.

"Aoyama-kun! The aliens have returned!" Ichigo, now Mew Ichigo cried. Masaya's eyes glowed blue.

"All of them?"

"Hai."

"I be there soon", he hung up. His appearance has changed during the short talk he had with Mew Ichigo. His caramel skin changed to a cream colour. His hair is longer and blonde. The gold locks held in a low ponytail. He is wearing a long blue coat that goes down to his ankles. His brown eyes changed to a light blue.

He looked at himself in the mirror. "If this power is appearing, that means **he **is almost awake… I have probably another month or sooner."

He sighed again and disappeared.

XXxXx

Five girls in different outfits and animal features jumped out of the way of a chimera animal. It was a male lion but now its golden fur changed to white with black stripes along its back. Around its head is a yellow mane. Its long white tail has a trident at the end of it. It swung at the five girls, but aimed at the one in pink.

"Everyone! Are you alright?" Mew Ichigo shouted. She has two large black cat ears. Her red hair is now tinted pink and her eyes are now pink as well. She wears a pink dress with her shoulders showing. Her hot pink boots go up to her knees. She has pink gloves covering her hands. She has a red bow around her black cat tail. Also, she has a pink collar around her neck with some gold pendant on it. Ichigo's genes are merged with an endangered cat.

"Hai", Mew Lettuce answered. She was the green maid who greeted Masaya and Ichigo at the café earlier. Her green hair is a lighter green. Her braids replaced with a low ponytail. Her blue eyes changed to green. She wears a green leotard with some fabric coming out from the waist and falling around her behind. She has white ribbons forming from her head and wrapping around her ankles. Her green boots go up to her knees. She has a green collar around her neck. Her genes are merged with a fish.

"Pudding is fine, Na no da…" the youngest mew groaned. Her light blonde hair is darker gold. She still has her brown eyes. And her hair is still in the four short braids on the back of her head. She has brown monkey ears with a matching brown monkey tail. She wears a yellow, one-piece clothing with the shorts attached to the shirt. She wears fuzzy brown gloves with no finger coverings. Her shoes go up to below her knees and have brown fabric wrapping around them. The bottom of her shoes is brown as well. She wears a yellow collar around her neck. She has monkey genes in her.

"I am fine, Ichigo", Mew Minto pushed off a rock which was on her foot. Minto's hair is tinted blue because of her transformation. She holds her hair in two tight buns on the top of her head. She has blue bird winds and a matching feather tail. She wears a tight-fitting, short blue dress. Her blue shoes go up to her ankles. She has blue gloves covering her hands. She also has a blue collar around her neck.

The fifth mew, Zakruo, said nothing. She just nodded. She has long purple hair. It's tinted lighter purple than her usual dark purple hair. She has grey wolf ears and a fluffy grey tail. She wears a tight purple belly shirt and short purple shorts. Her purple boots go up passed her knees. On both wrists, she wears purple bracelets.

"Here kitty…" Kisshu called down to the pink mew. He floats next Pai and Taruto. He holds in both hands, two jellyfish like creatures in his hands. Pai eyed the green mew with interest. "Let's play!" Kisshu threw one of the creatures at Ichigo. She barely dodged the exploding alien creature.

"Kisshu!" the mew shouted angrily. The four other mews got out their weapons. Minto has a harp shaped blue bow, Pudding has two rings, one yellow and the other orange, Lettuce has green seashell clackers, Zakruo has a purple cross shaped whip, and Ichigo has a heart shaped weapon.

"Ichigo-onee-Chan! Where is the Blue Knight, Na do da?" Pudding shouted and shot a large caramel pudding cup at the three aliens.

"Here", a blue figure called out. He kicked Kisshu out of the air and dodged two attacks from Pai and Taruto. He landed next to Ichigo. The Blue Knight, aka Masaya, looks tired. He steadied himself. Ichigo stared at the blonde with concern. He caught her stare. "I'm fine." _His awakening is coming sooner than I thought…. _

"Okay…", Ichigo held up her weapon. Kisshu glared at the clad in blue swords man. The green haired alien smiled.

"Finally! I can kill you now, Aoyama!" Kisshu held up his daggers. The Blue Knight held up his sword. It felt heavy in his hands. Heavier than usual. When Kisshu attacked him, the blonde barely moved. He feels weak, like his soul is being pushed away. Forcefully. Ichigo eyed her partner again.

"Aoyama-kun….", She muttered.

XXxXx

Deep Blue stared out in space. His soul is becoming less transparent. That not a good sign for him, but it is for his servants. He clenched his jaw. He is not sitting in his stupid chair. He doesn't consider himself royalty. He is sitting on the edge of a floating rock, his pale legs hanging over the sides. He is kicking his legs out, back and forth.

He has his hood down again, his long raven hair spawned over his shoulders. He looked down at his clawed hands. His eyes widened.

"I am not transparent…" he sounds upset. Now he starts to glow bright blue. Deep Blue gasps as he disappears. "IIE! Yamero! I do not wish to-" He is gone.

XXxXx

The Blue Knight sank to his knees, panting hard and beads of sweat dripping of his face. He leans on his sword for support. He is getting weaker and weaker each passing minute. Kisshu takes notice of this and grins.

"What's wrong, Blue Knight?!", Kisshu cackles at the tired blonde. Masaya struggles to stand but fails. Even leaning on his sword is tiring. Ichigo's pink eyes stare in worry at the panting teen.

"Aoyama-kun…", Ichigo's voice shook. She never saw Masaya like this. She gasped when the Blue Knight fell off his sword. He started glowing blue; he is making a pained face. Ichigo is frozen. She didn't know what to do. A pillar of bright light formed around him and shot up into the sky. Thick smoke formed around the Blue Knight's shaking body. Ichigo backed away, since it is the only thing she can do at this point.

_Why didn't he tell me that something is wrong!? Aoyama-kun. Please be okay…_ Ichigo thought but she is dead wrong. An outline of a figure appeared. his glowing red eyes are seen in the smoke. Finally, the thick grey smoke cleared revealing a pale white teen boy. His long raven hair went down to his mid calves. He is wearing the same blue long coat as the Blue Knight. His eyes are a pale blue and his hands have long claws on them, ready to scratch anything in his path. Though he looks upset. A blue orb appeared in his hand and he held up the orb next to his left ear. The glowing orb disappeared. He removed his hand and a blue earring is place in his pointed ear.

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto smiled, knowing exactly who that is. Kisshu floated down toward the pale man, his grin larger.

"Now this is impressive. This is so much better then 'playing with the chimera animals", Kisshu giggled. Kisshu is a bit taller than the black haired teen boy. He narrowed his pale blue eyes and scoffed. He turned to the five mews and put a clawed hand over his chest.

"I am known as Deep Blue, you pathetic humans. You shall die by my hand", Deep Blue sneered. Ichigo's eyes widened. Deep Blue watched as the pink mew sank to her knees.

"Nani? This… This is a joke right? Right?", Ichigo's eyes watered. The four Mews behind the pink mew nodded. They jumped in front of Ichigo.

"Ichigo! You have to get up! That man is not Masaya anymore!", Minto shouted. Ichigo shook her head. Minto clicked her tongue in disappointment. "Come on, guys!" She shot her arrow at the blue man who swatted the weak attack away.

"Pai. I'll leave this mess to you", the raven haired teen ordered. Pai nodded and brought out his fan. While he was fighting the four mews, Deep Blue waved his hand. Something large came out of the earth's crust and into the sky. A blue floating diamond castle with a silver ring around it, floated in the sky. This pictured reminded him of a song he sang to someone every night about castles. He shook his head, deleting that thought.

Ichigo saw the blue alien lord disappear into the large floating, diamond thing in the sky. The pink mew slowly stood and ran as fast as she could to catch up with the alien lord. Kisshu watched her run by and grinned.

"I'll let you go, Koneko. But just this once", the green haired alien snickered as he went to join in the battle with Pai.

XXxXx

Deep Blue walked through the ugly, red velvet hallways. He hated this castle. It brought back so many unwanted memories. Like when he 'played' around with _him_ when he was supposed to be doing work. Actually he was forced to.

"I wanted to live on that farm, far away from the city with my brother but no! They just had to push it! I NEVER WANTED THIS YOU BASTARDS!", he screamed. He found himself in the throne room. _Shit._ He thought. _I hate this room. I fucking hate it…._

He stood in the middle of the room. The large area had a high ceiling that looked like the earth's blue sky. the throne was red with yellow flower petal shaped objects spread out on the sides. In the middle of the ceiling is a red flower chandelier with gold petals running along the ceiling, making the sky blue colour of it look… weird. Who ever thought of this design has no taste. His long ears twitched.

"She is here", he giggled.

XXxXx

Ichigo walked down the red halls. The lighting made everything in the narrow corridors look... creepy. She came up to a set of stairs which lead up to two large red doors. She knew her 'lover' is on the other side. She balled her fists, breathing slowly so that she doesn't being to panic.

She walks up the stairs, her footsteps echoing along the walls. Each step she took, the more scared she got. So much for breathing slowly. She got to the large doors. Ichigo slowly reached her hand out to open them.

She pushes.

She walks into the large room and stares at the blue alien lord on the other side of it. His back is to her but he knows that she is there.

A grin formed on his pale lips. "Welcome, Mew.", he said with coldness. He turned to face the scared but determined looking mew.

"Aoyama… No… Deep Blue. I will fight you to get Aoyama back", Ichigo's voice shook slightly. She raised her weapon at the blue lord. Deep Blue's grin widened as he held out his silver blade. Ichigo is the first to move. She shot her sparkles at the lord who swatted them away. She continued doing this getting the same result.

Now it is Deep Blue's turn. He waved his sword, slashing the air. A bright blue slash of power hit the pink mew. She slammed into the wall. She got back up, not about to back down. **(A.N. GOD! I NEED TO MAKE THIS FIGHT SEEN SHORT! I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER FOR 5 ISH MONTHS NOW AND I JUST WANT THIS TO BE DONE! Ugh….. So yeah…) **

Ichigo continued shooting her sparkles, getting hit with the enemies attack, and ending with slamming back into the wall. A small crater formed on the wall, where Ichigo kept slamming into. Deep Blue yawned.

"I am getting bored, mew girl."

Ichigo shakily got up. "Mina… I need your strength…", Ichigo whispered. She held up her weapon and shouted "MEW POWER EXTENSTION!" Green, purple, blue, and yellow light poured into her heart weapon. All of the lights combined to a white light. She shot that power at the alien lord.

He had no time to block. The light blasted at the alien lord and whammed into his stomach. He flew backwards, crashing into his thrown, which he didn't care about anyway. Ichigo smiled.

Deep Blue laughed.

Ichigo glared at the temporary stunned alien-lord. His pale blue eyes returned the glare with a soft grin. Ichigo raised her heart shaped weapon and pointed it at Deep Blue. His grin widened.

"I dare you, petty Mew. Kill me if you can" He beckoned her. Ichigo, tears filling her eyes, readied her weapon. She doesn't want to kill her lover who is trapped behind the madman she sees in front of her. But she has no choice. They stood like this, staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"I see you can't! Pathetic!" Deep Blue rose to his full height. "Then, I shall make the first move.." He jumped into the air, his long sword pointed at Ichigo. Ichigo pointed the pink heart at him.

"RIBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" Ichigo finally shouted. Power pink sparkles shot out at the heart, aimed at Deep Blue. He grinned and held out his sword, preparing to block the attack. The glittery attack hit the metal, swarming around him but not hitting him. Ichigo expected this. She sent out another wave of glitter

"Tch!" the alien clenched his jaw as the other wave hit his sword. He heard an unsettling crack. The sword snapped in two. A silver shard scraped above his brow. Ichigo's attack is closing in on him. He smiled. "I lost...

*Aniki*A figure stepped in front of the sparkles, protecting him. His blue eyes widened at the sight of the person in front of him. Ichigo noticed this to.

"AOYAMA-KUN!" she squealed. Deep Blue stared at his younger sibling in mixed feelings. Shock, confusion, happiness, sorrow, and fear. He now realized that if Masaya doesn't move, his soul will shatter.

"Masaya! Move! I am not worth protecting!" the alien lord shouted as tears strolled down his face. Twice in one day. Masaya smiled as small cracks appeared on his transparent figure. He said something before he is covered in the cracks and shatters. Ichigo's attack subsided. The pink mew burst into tears, realizing that she accidentally killed her lover.

"Happy!?" she shouted between sobs. "I did what you asked! I won't forgive you!

"IIE!", Ichigo jumped. The clad in blue alien's shoulders are shaking. "It's your fault. All your fault. Masaya, my brother, is dead because of YOU!" His blue eyes are widened, staring at Ichigo with hatred. Ichigo shivered. She noticed that his tears are mixing with the blood dripping down his cheeks making his tears a watery red.

"I didn't mean t-

"DAMARE!" He cut her off. Ichigo turned her head to the ground then forced herself to look at Deep Blue. "Your fault, your fault, all your fault..." His eyes widened and he laughed. "Ichigo, The only option is to... KILL YOU!" Ichigo's pink eyes widened. He held his shattered sword against his chest. "For him! FOR MASAYA!"

"I'm sorry!", she tried to apologize. Deep Blue raised his broken sword handle.

"TOO FUCKING LATE!" He charged at her, his eyes glowing red. Ichigo got up and ran, Deep Blue's insane cackle following her. "DIE, BITCH, DIE!"

**AGHHH! YES! FINALLY I AM DONE! YES! *table flip* NIGHT! And please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was hoping to get more reviews before I began the new chapter but meh…. I'll do it anyway….**

Ichigo ran though the red halls, her pink eyes wide. She dared not to look over her shoulder as the blue alien chases after her, his loud cackles echoing down the halls. She turns left, then right, right, and back left. A dead end. She panics. His footsteps are getting closer.

"Come out come out where ever you are, Ko-Ne-Ko!", he shouts followed by another loud laugh. "I'll give a quick death! BECAUSE I AM NICE!"

Ichigo held her breath and sank as far as she can into the corner, trying to become small, her cat tail wrapping around her ankles. Deep Blue began to slam his broken sword against the wall, making loud unsettling taps and clangs. He scraps the sharp point against the wall after he is done banging it. **(A.N that what she said~) **

He is right down the hall in plain sight, his back to her. Ichigo stares, her heart pounding against her chest as she waits for him to find her. His ears twitch. Even though she can see it, she can sense the large grin on his face, the blue earing twinkles in the light as his ears twitch again.

He slowly turns his head to Ichigo's direction. She freezes, she starts to shake. She can't stop as she lets out a whimper. Even with the hot tears running down his pale white face, Deep Blue looks so crazed. His blue eyes are wide and narrowed at the same time; his grin is large that his fangs are poking out of his pale lips. The blood on his face, from pervious cuts, doesn't help him look any better. Ichigo managed to stand. She tried to look intimidating, but shaking and having your heart beat so loud that everyone can hear makes it hard to do so.

There is that cackle again as he raises his broken blade, the silver tip shining. Ichigo takes this chance and tackles him to the ground. She lands on top of him, pushes off and sprints away. The blue alien sat up and sits there for a while, trying to process what just happened. He chuckles.

"Smart move, Mew girl…", he stands and follows her strawberry scent. "But I am still in the lead of this game of tag!"

Ichigo finds herself back in the large throne room. She looks out the window and sees her comrades staring up at the floating diamond with the aliens. They stopped fighting, realizing that it is pointless. She hears him again. Ichigo backs away from the window. She runs up to the glass, puts her arms over her head and jumps out. She feels the glass cut her arms but she doesn't care. She wants to get away from **him**. She removes her arms and looks down, discovering that that was a bad idea. She flails her arms, screaming. Kisshu looks up and notices his kitten is falling.

"Ichigo!", the green haired teen shoots up into the sky and catches the pink mew. He lands back on the ground with Ichigo bridal style. Ichigo looks up at the green haired alien and starts crying. She can't stop the hot tears from falling down her cheeks.

"Ichigo-san? What's wrong", Lettuce asks as Kisshu sets Ichigo down. Before she could answer, a broken sword handle comes flying down at Ichigo, grazing her cheek. Ichigo stares at the silver handle with the red jewel in it. Everyone, except the pink mew, looks up at the diamond and sees the blue alien.

He jumps down and lands softly on his feet about 100 meters away from the group crowding around Ichigo. His hair falls in front of his face.

"Deep Blue-sama! This is pointless to fight about the earth! Let's stop and make amends!", Kisshu shouts but his response is an evil fanged smile from the blue lord. He lifts his head; the tears left smears of red on his face. Kisshu stares at his lord in shock. Pai gulps and Taruto clutches Pudding's arm.

"Ichigo… Can you just let me kill you?!", he shouts. Ichigo turns to face him and shakes her head.

"IIE! I am sorry! How many times to I have to tell you!?", Ichigo shouts back. The other four mews are scared and confused.

"Ichigo-oneechan!? What is going on, na no da", Pudding asks.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!", the blue alien swiped the air and tosses everyone but Ichigo back.

"MINA! I… I am sorry but… I can't tell you! Stay out of this! I don't want you to die as well!", Ichigo cries and the tears keep rolling down her cheeks. Deep Blue shoots a blue laser from his palms at Ichigo who jumps over it.

He growls and comes charging at her, claws drawn. Ichigo holds up her strawberry bell and waits. Deep Blue lets out a battle cry and brings his hand down. Ichigo closes her eyes and waits for her heart to be ripped out.

Nothing happens. Ichigo hears a swear from the blue lord and a loud thump. She opens her eyes and sees that Deep Blue is on the ground, a needle sticking out of his arm.

"That was close even for you Mew Ichigo", a tan blonde teen with blue eyes stared at Ichigo. He is wearing tight black pants and a tight sleeveless shirt.

"Ryou….", Ichigo sighs and sank to her knees. "Thank you…"

Ryou crosses his arms. "Meh… So… What did you do that made his panties in a bunch?", Ryou asked the tired mew.

Ichigo mumbled the answer so that only Ryou could hear. His blue eyes widened then narrowed. "I see… Do you know how we can get him back?"

Ichigo shakes her head. "No… but he may." She jerks her head over at the alien lord on the ground.

XXxXx

Ryou sat at one end of the long table at Deep Blue at the other. The alien lord is in a strait jacket for safety measures and for Ichigo's sake. Deep Blue has his eyes narrowed at the blonde. They're in a dark room with only one light, which is in the middle of the table. The five mews plus three aliens are on the other side of the one way glass.

Deep Blue looked around the dark room, not really seeing anything important besides the large 'mirror' on the left wall. He smiles.

"I know you're there…", Deep Blue chuckles and stares back at the blonde. "Did you drug me so you can have some 'fun?'"

Ryou narrows his eyes even farther. "Everything is one big game to you, isn't it?"

"Hell yeah it is! If you're so fucked up like I am, everything is a big game of tag!", Deep Blue responded. **(A.N. Deep Blue is a tad bit OOC for a reason. The drug that Ryou used on him to knock him out is having a side effect and is making Deep Blue 'tipsy'.) **Ryou sighed.

"Look, I am going to ask you some question and you better answer. Got it?', Ryou watched as the blue alien nodded lazily. "Good. Now, why do you want to kill Ichigo?"

Deep Blue growled when Ryou said her name. "She killed my brother." Ryou's eyebrows went up in confusion.

"You have a brother?"

Deep Blue nods. "Didn't that bitch tell you? She killed my little brother Masaya!" Ichigo can feel the stares of shock from everyone in the room. She mumbles something under her breath. The raven haired looked over at the 'mirror'. "And I won't accept your apologizes. No matter how many times you fucking say it…"

"I see…. Want to tell me more about your brother?', Ryou asks. He gets a dirty look from Deep Blue.

"Why the fuck should I!? Masaya is my half-brother and that's it! Half-Human, half- Cyncloin! End of story…"

Ryou is confused about the half-human part. Back when Ryou discovered Cyncloin life, with Masha being stolen and all, on their planet millions of years ago, the blonde did not see any humans nor the he think they existed back then. Or so he thought.

"Masaya is half-Human? I thought that humans didn't exist yet during your time", Ryou said to the now grinning alien sitting across from him.

"Oh. They did… We used them as slaves for being… lower than us. We used them however we please!", Deep Blue laughed. "Your ancestors were so low that we could fuck them up so hard! Male or female! But if the females got pregnant, we had to kill them. The Elders did not want 'impure' Cyncloins."

Ryou clenched his jaw at the raven haired insults. "Then how come Masaya was born, even if he is 'impure'?"

Now Deep Blue clenched his jaw. He kept silent. Ryou asked again but Deep Blue still said nothing. Ryou sighed, knowing that this interrogation won't go anywhere. The blonde got up to leave.

"I will be back…", Ryou turned on his heels and left the dark room leaving the alien alone. The mews and the other aliens sighed. Ichigo couldn't believe that Masaya, her Masaya is half-Cyncloin. Why didn't he tell her?

"I still need to ask about Masaya's soul. But before I do, and if there is a way, I need to know who goes with the blue bastard to retrieve it", Ryou noticed that Ichigo and only Ichigo raised her hand. Everyone gasped, except Ryou. "You do realize that he tried to kill you?"

Ichigo nodded. "Demo… I want to know more about Masaya. He never told me anything about his past or all that. He didn't tell me that his older brother is the lord of the alien race and the most dangerous one!"

Ryou nodded. Then Kisshu raised his hand and everyone knew why. "I wish to protect Koneko-chan if Deep Blue tries anything…", the green haired alien states. Ryou nodded and crossed his arms.

"Very well then…I shall go ask", He walks back into the room and shines the light on Deep Blue's face making him squint. "Is there a way to get one's lost soul back?"

Deep Blue laughed. After a while his laughter subsided and his face turned serious. "There is one way but it's difficult… the fuckers, aka the Elders, taught me this way…"

"And?"

Deep Blue continued. "'If ones soul is shattered but still lives, another must seek the shards hiding areas. Once all shards are gathered, the seeker must perform a ritual for the shards to be put back together.'"

Ryou blinks. He didn't think that the raven haired would just tell him. "How do we find the shards?"

Deep Blue's left ear twitches, the one with the earring on it. "This is one of the shards, also the main part of Masaya's soul. Luckily I retrieved it before Ichigo…" he pretended to cough and said something in his language that make Kisshu and Pai cover Taruto's ears, their mouths open in shock. "…Shattered his soul… He is still alive-"

Ichigo came in to the room with a pissed off expression on her face. "YOU SAID I KILLED HIM! AND THEN TRIED TO KILL ME! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Deep Blue grinned. "I was so shocked that the thought of restoring him slipped my mind and I thought you did kill him. But now you should be rejoicing that he is not dead and that I am willing to help you get him back."

Ichigo resisted the erg to bitch slap the alien in front of her. She clutched her forehead and annoyance. Deep Blue's grin became wider. He looks over at Ryou. The blond sighs and crosses his arms.

"Ichigo. If you are going to work with him, you need to calm down", Ryou states and clutches his forehead. Ichigo crosses her arms. Deep Blue cleared his throat, making the two stop their glare argument. Ichigo scoffed at the blue alien.

"When shall we take our leave Ichigo and Kisshu?", the blue alien smiles.

"Now. I want to revive Aoyama-Kun as fast as I can then you can leave sooner", Ichigo glares at Deep Blue who stands and the strait jacket slides off his shoulders. Ryou stares in shock at the blue alien.

"Perfect", he chuckles followed by a grin.

0

Deep Blue curses as he stares at the city before him. The honking cars hurt his sensitive ears and the disgusting humans are everywhere in sight which makes him want to gag. Ichigo has a large bag over her shoulder. She had to make a 'quick' pit stop at her house by packing everything she needs, and leave a note to her parents who for some reason, are never home, while the two aliens floated outside her house. During that time, Deep Blue had several ergs to drag the cat girl by her hair out of her house and leave but looks from Kisshu told him otherwise.

That time was two hours ago. Two very long hours of shooting down innocent birds, playing Rock-Paper-Scissors, and making fun of Ichigo taking her time to get ready.

Kisshu sighs. He also hates the city. He hates everything about it. The smell of smoke rings though the air and the human scent is not making it any better. Ichigo skips down the sidewalk, dodging all the people. The two aliens tried their best to blend in. Deep Blue made his appearance look human by making his ears rounded while Kisshu painfully stuffed his ears in a hat and pulled it over his head. The two had to change their clothing.

Deep Blue wears a very uncomfortable blue long sleeved shirt and black pants. His blue coat is stuffed into Ichigo's back. Kisshu wears a tight black shirt and brown skinny jeans. Both of them looked miserable in the human clothing. But both of them still got stares.

"Where too?", Ichigo spun around with a smile on her face.

Deep Blue points at the big red and white tower in the center of Tokyo. "That is where the first shard is. The others may be far out in the country or overseas", he states.

Ichigo paled at the last part. She didn't think that she had to leave Japan to find the shards. But she'll do anything to get Masaya back.

"Figures it'll be there", Kisshu frowns. "It's at the top isn't it?"

Deep Blue grins and shakes his head. "It's underground. The first shard is at the ritual circle which is guarded by two Cynicloins almost as old as I am. They're a thousand years younger I believe."

"Wait. Cyncloins were here before us? Why couldn't they take over the planet since they are so old and know the planet better than I do?", Kisshu angrily asks. Deep Blue looks over at Kisshu.

"Because they had a job to do. And that job is to guard the ritual circle which we'll need to come back too after we gather all the shards", Deep Blue answered as if we was expecting Kisshu to already know this information. Kisshu puffed his cheeks up like some disappointed child wanting something he can't have. Ichigo sighs.

"Let's go you two and stop staring at each other like you want to kiss!~", she joked.

Kisshu's eyes widened. "I'm not gay, Koneko! The only person I want to kiss is you!"

"Stupid peasant! I do not wish to form mouth to mouth affection with him or anyone!", the raven haired alien sneered and stomped passed the giggling human and the sticking-his-tongue-out alien. The three walked past the humans giving questioning looks.

Kisshu stopped and clutched his forehead. "Ichigo…. We could just teleport to the tower."

Ichigo smiled cheerfully. "I know! But I wanted to walk around in the city for a while. And I think that you two needed to see all the innocent people you were going to kill", Ichigo frowned when she saw the bored looks on their faces. "Anyway, let's go find an alleyway."

"We need to change first!", both of the alien's shot their hands up as if they were answering a question, itching to get out of the human clothing. Ichigo sighed.

"Fine", she sighed once more.

0

The three appeared in the basement of the Tower. They slide around a corner of the dark grounds lit poorly with yellow lights. They came upon a red door, the paint falling to the floor, the metal rusted well with age. Deep Blue pushed the door open, hearing a loud scraping creek while the door's hinges struggle to open the heavy door. Kisshu looked around for any signs of humans. A tap on his shoulder tells him to slip into the doorway.

Drips of water echoed around them. Darkness surrounding Ichigo's vision but the two aliens can see very well in the dark area.

"Okay. Where are we?", Ichigo asked.

"The humans don't know about this place. They think that whatever is behind that door is more storage and no one goes in here for this reason. It's too dark for the human eye", Deep Blue explains.

"Know it all…", Kisshu mumbles.

The blue alien smirks and walks down the cave like setting. Ichigo gets out her flash light and turns it on. White light fills the cave. It's bigger than she thought it was going to be. Her white light shines down the rocky tunnel that goes down farther into the earth's crust. Where her light can't reach, darkness dwells. Ichigo shivered. The farther down they walked, the colder it became. The red head can see her breath, small white puffs of steam produced from her lips every time she breathed.

She clung to Kisshu for some support. Kisshu's cheeks reddened slightly at Ichigo's actions. Deep Blue turned his head toward the two and softly growled.

"Cheating on my brother now, are we?", the blue alien scoffed. Ichigo's face went bright red and she let go of Kisshu's arm. She glared at the chuckling blue alien in front of her. "Cunning."

"Yes very cunning, trespassers!" a high pitched that no one recognized shouted at the three.

"State your business!", a lower voice shouted after the higher one. The two voices belong to a female and male.

Ichigo shined her light on the two. Two pairs of eyes glowed back. One pair a bright red and the other pair a bright yellow. They stepped into the light. Both of them have blood red hair, red locks covering the left side of their faces. The male has his hair pulled into a short ponytail, some locks hanging in front of his large pointed ears, silver earrings pierced in both ears. The male jerks his head having the red locks in front of his gold eye move but they lazily fall back in place. The female's hair is longer than the male's. Her hair goes down to her butt. She brushes her locks covering her left eye behind her ear.

The male wears an outfit similar to Pai's. He wears a black sleeveless tight shirt his toned stomach showing. His black pants are tight around his waist but poof out down then tighten again around his ankles. Black slip on shoes covers his feet.

The female wears a shirt covering her large chest but not her shoulders. Her sleeves attached to her 'shirt' are long and fall over her clawed hands. Her slender stomach shows with slight abs. Her skirt falls to one side of her leg, showing the other. A pouch is strapped around her left thigh.

The male holds two katana blades in each hand while the female holds a giant silver hammer with two yellow, sharp spikes on each side of her hammer.

"We come for the ritual circle", Deep Blue growls at the two. The female holds her hammer out in front of her, the butt of her staff which the hammer is resting on slams against the cave floor. Ichigo slightly steps back.

"Your human knows when to back down", the female Cynclone grins. Deep Blue bares his fangs.

"Let us pass, guardians!"

The female smiled and cheered. "Great! You passed the first test!", she threw confetti into the air. The male sighed.

"We were expecting you, Deep Blue-sama", he sheathed his blades and holds out his hand. "Hiroshi is my name and that's my older twin sister, Fluffy."

"Fluffy?", Deep Blue raised a brow.

Fluffy got into Deep Blue's face, hammer raised. "Yeah my name is Fluffy! You wanna fight about it?!"

Kisshu snickered. "Some master guardians." Kisshu blinked and he saw a hammer and sword in his face.

"Don't underestimate us, Kishy-Fishy", Fluffy stuck her tongue out. "I have a giant hammer and I will use it."

"Enough. Take us to the circle. Now", Deep Blue ordered.

The two twins smiled. "With pleasure." The five of them arrived to the circle. Surrounding them is a circle of torches and ancient markings that only the red haired twins and Deep Blue recognize. In the center of the circle is a glowing blue shard. Deep Blue stared at it and smiled.

"We found the first shard."

**Ending it here. Because I feel like it :D Like my OC Fluffy!? You should!**

**I will love you forever if you review!**


End file.
